Gemma
Gemma, a character in The Elementalists series, is the Earth Source. She is first mentioned in Book 1, Chapter 18, when the late Dean Goeffe asks Your Character to save her, since her capture is the reason why Goeffe helped Raife. She makes her first official appearance in Book 2, Chapter 1. Appearance Gemma has blue eyes, shoulder-length blonde hair, and fair skin. She wears a white lace top under a cream-colored sweater. Personality In Book 2, Chapter 1, she is shown battling Kane, justified in her actions that she must stop him by sealing him in the earth. Before the seal is complete, he knocks her with a spell of his own, which almost kills her. To save her, Gemma's memory is erased while she is healing. Because of her amnesia, she appears frightened and unsure. Chapters The Elementalists Book 1 * Chapter 18: Blood Moon (Mentioned) Book 2 * Chapter 1: New Dawn * Chapter 2: In Session * Chapter 3: Late Lessons (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: The Source * Chapter 6: Crisis Control * Chapter 8: Shaky Ground * Chapter 13: Into the Woods * Chapter 14: Know No Bounds * Chapter 15: Squad Up * Chapter 16: Unleashed * Chapter 17: Ray of Light Relationships Alma In Book 2, Chapter 5, Alma reveals to you that Gemma is the Earth source and that Kane nearly killed her before the seal was complete. The only way to save her was to bind her to a human body, and send her to Earth, placed under the care of mortals. Her memory was erased until she was strong enough to regain her Source form. Unfortunately, sometime in the last year, they lost track of her. Theia and Nome Theia and Nome together used refractionary power to overcome Kane while Gemma sealed him in the Earth. Because Theia's location is unknown, Alma expects you and Atlas to use refractionary power once you both find Gemma to stop Kane. Kane In Book 2, Chapter 1, she is first seen fighting against Kane. The two seemed to share history and be on a similar power level. She is able to lock him up in the deep recesses of the Earth, but not before he almost kills her. Elise Goeffe In Book 1, Chapter 18, Dean Goeffe asks Your Character to save Gemma who is seen as the mystery girl from her locket. According to former Dean Waithe, Elise had adopted Gemma over ten years ago. In Book 2, Chapter 1, Gemma mentions a person named "Winnie". Raife says he won't hurt either of them if Gemma comes quietly. It is later revealed that Winnie is a short form of Goeffe's middle name Winnefred. Raife Highmore Possibly unaware of Gemma's true nature, Raife kidnapped her in his effort to blackmail Goeffe into lowering the wards protecting Penderghast and luring you (and Atlas) into a trap. He locked her in one of his safe houses in an unknown location and magically sealed the doors with blood rune symbols to prevent escape. In Chapter 2, she finds scraping the "paint" of the runes off the doors to be a useless endeavor. According to Raife's former lackey, his wards negate Locator spells. Your Character In Book 2, Chapter 2, you use your prescience ability to try to find her. You see her futilely attempt to escape Raife's safehouse. In Chapter 3, you and Atlas go to Goeffe's house to look for clues. There you find a letter to Gemma from Goeffe. If you decide to save the letter before the whole house collapses, you find out that Gemma's powers were also fluctuating and she was having a hard time controlling them. In Chapter 13, with help from Yarrow D'Yew, you see where she is being held and with the Pend Pals go to rescue her. Atlas Despite not wanting to help the late Dean Goeffe, Atlas changes his/her mind in Book 2, Chapter 3. Atlas doesn't want another child to go through the loss of her caretakers like Atlas did. Later, Atlas also feels that it is his/her mission to find Gemma and stop Kane. Gallery Other Looks Gemma Full View.jpg|Full View TE2 Gemma Source Power.png|Source Power (eyes glowing) Gemma Source Power.jpg|Source Power (Flames) Miscellaneous Necklace of a young girl in TE Ch.19.png|Goeffe's locket Trivia * Gemma shares her name with the alien experiment bunny with wings from Across the Void. * Since she is the Earth Source, everyone who is an Earth-Att gets their magick from her. This would include, most notably, Griffin Langley. * In Book 2, Chapter 15, she is called an honorary member of the Pend Pals. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Playable Characters